Foul Play
by The March Hatter
Summary: A battle to end all battles. Slash Shawn/Gus


**Foul Play**

_Pairing: Shawn/Gus_

_Summary: A battle to end all battles. Slash._

_Disclaimer: V.V I wish . . . _

* * *

Gus ground his teeth together and placed a hand to his temple. His thoughts traveled heavenward as he wondered what he had done, to which god, in any life, to deserve this.

He received no answer, only further punishment.

"C'mon Gus, move it like you mean it!" Shawn said energetically, bobbing around like a four year old on crack. "A dead model does _not_ for good business make"

'_No._' He thought to himself. '_But neither does one partner strangling another, which is dangerously close to happening right now._' Instead of voicing his current and (he felt) justifiably homicidal thoughts, he merely allowed himself a sigh.

"Shawn in case you haven't noticed, I'm up to my ears in work right now. _Actual _work." Gus shot back, "You know that thing most people _do_ for a living."

"Pssh." Here Shawn waved his hand about dismissively "Oh now, Gus, don't be a 3 lb. herring with yellow slacks! We've got a crime on our hands" He gave Gus a faux-serious look as he climbed on his chair and struck a pose. "A crime . . ."

"Don't say it Shawn" Gus said shooting the bouncing brunet an annoyed glare.

Shawn only grinned in response ". . . Of _**Fashion**__._"

"I told you not to say it." Gus groaned, burying his face in to his hands. He hated bad puns.

"Yeah but it's so much more fun _not_ doing what you tell me to." Shawn bounded over to Gus's desk and started Fiddling around with the various trinkets and Psych memorabilia found there.

"Careful Shawn, Some of that stuffs pretty breakable."

"Don't be such a worry-wart Gus, It'll be fine. And by the way, who do ya think came up with that phrase anyway?" Shawn asked tossing a psych snow-globe back and forth between his hands. "It's not a very appealing image is it? Plus every time I say it I can't stop thinking about frogs, which is kinda weird ya'know? And anyway-" as Shawn was rambling his attention began to gradually slip from the glass object he was juggling to the subject of his random thoughts, Which in turn made him eventually miss in one of his catches.

"Shawn, the globe!" Gus cried out

"Oh Crap!" the detective made a dive for the Knick-knack, fortunately catching it before it could shatter into a million pieces. _Un_fortunately however, in the process his elbow had managed to knock over Gus's extra-large, cherry flavored _Slurpee_, effectively spilling it all over his lap.

Gus then proceeded to squeal like a little girl and hop up and down the room as he tried to make his lap either less wet or less freezing cold. The world may never know. What we do know however is that while his best bud was acting like a mad man and all-around total spazz, Shawn was busy laughing it up with no remorse, at said bud's expense

When Gus finally managed to stop hopping and regain his senses, he quickly threw a glare at his friend. "It's not funny Shawn."

"Oh but _yes_, yes it is!! Don't be so modest Gus! Oh- oh" Shawn exclaimed, wiping tears of mirth from the corner of his eyes, completely unaware of how close his friend was to his murderous thoughts of earlier on. "I especially loved the part where you were reduced to hopping on just one foot, it was hilarious!""

"That's it", growling Gus launched himself at the pseudo psychic, fully prepared to go on the offensive. "You wanna laugh? I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"GAAAH! No- hahahahahaha! -Sto-Stop it Gus. I-heheheheheheheheh! -I mean it! You know I hate it when you -Bahahahahaha!- tickle me!" Gus watched with a satisfied grin as Shawn squirmed and writhed under his touch- a grin which only grew wider when Shawn let out a high pitched girly sounding scream as he hit the particularly ticklish spot under Shawn's neck.

"This is cheating!!" the Faux-Clairvoyant cried out indignantly between his laughter.

"Not it's not." The Sales rep sang mockingly, highly pleased with himself. "You never called no tickling!"

"GAhahahahahahahahoah it- it was implied!! Hehehe"

What's that?" Gus questioned mockingly "I can't hear you over the sound of your girlish giggles!"

"You know what I sa-hehhahahahahahaha-id!! Stop!"

"Nope" The bald man said, too loudly "Still can't hear you!" with that he went for his ultimate tickling KO move. The spot between Shawn's third and fourth ribs.

"NO- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEEEEHAHA!" Oh that was the last straw! Shawn left eyebrow twitching like mad, was finally pushed to the breaking point by his own jollity. He decided it was time to take charge of the situation. Suddenly and without warning he lunged around to face Gus as best he could, startling him to the point of letting go.

"Hear this McCheater Pants!"

And with only that and nothing more to serve as announcement of his actions. He swiftly leaned up and captured Gus's lips with his own.

Almost automatically they parted allowing Shawn entrance into Gus's mouth. He threw his arms around Gus's shoulders and put his hands on the back of his head drawing him deeper into the kiss, which didn't bother Gus one bit. And anyway he was to busy sliding his hands up Shawn's shirt to notice.

After several minuets of engaging in these (and other) naughty activities, they were both forced apart due to the nagging need to breathe.

Once their lungs stopped heaving and their breathing patterns had roughly returned to normal again, Shawn threw a triumphant grin to his partner.

"Say it!" he prompted in a sing-song kind of voice "You know you want to."

With a sigh and a pout Gus grudgingly spoke up. "Fine." He drawled, "You win."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" The detective said, doing a small victory dance.

Gus gave a mock-scowl "Cheater." He said sticking his tongue out at Shawn, Who merely threw a lazy grin back at him.

"Well," he said, throwing the taller man's words from earlier back at him "You never called no kissing" Gus only huffed at this as Shawn slung an arm around his shoulder laughing lightly, before briefly nipping his neck and stating: "Besides ya'know you love me"

The sales rep smiled a little at this before playfully pushing him away. "Yeah, yeah, don't get a big head about it."

As he stood up and turned toward him, Shawn laughed at such a typical reply from his best friend/more. He gave a brief pause and a grin before responding:

"Jerk chicken?"

Gus grinned back eagerly "you know that's right!" And with that, they both grabbed their coats and walked out the door, fully intent on the idea of lunch.

But first, they'd have to stop by Gus's place so he could get some drier clothes.

**End.**

* * *

_A typical day at the office for our two boys . . ._

_So, what do you think? I'm usually a Shassy fan but after re-watching 'Murder . . . . . .anyone . . . .anyone . . . .Bueller" and the moment where Shawn says "He was voted most likely to succeed. You think he'd date me?" I just had to get some Gus / Shawn action! _


End file.
